Meteors
Meteors are interactive objects in the game Meteor Chain. Their are four different types of meteors, all of which are listed below. Basic meteors Basic meteors are the first kind of meteors the player encounters. Appearance Basic meteors are shaped in a rough circle with several craters visible on its surface and appear in the colours red, blue, and green. Game information Basic meteors are the first meteors the player encounters in both free mode and race mode. Basic meteors are found grouped together in varying patterns with other meteors with the occasional change of appearing in large groups of the same colour. When a bomb of the same colour of a basic meteor it is next to is detonated, the meteor will explode and grant the player one point for each meteor destroyed in that sequence. The meteor's explosion will also set off other bombs next to it which can cause a chain reaction of several meteors exploding if they set off bombs near them. Basic meteor explosions, although destroying bombs, cannot destroy bombs placed diagonally across from them thus making the only bombs that will go off being either placed above, below, or flanking them. If a basic meteor passes below the red zone, the game will instantly end. File:Meteor_exsplosion.png|A meteor explosion Spiked meteors Appearance Spiked meteors are light brown and circular shaped with several tan coloured spikes protruding from its surface. The surface of the spiked meteor appears to be smooth with a slight shine to it. Game information Spiked meteors first appear on level 2 of free mode or around the start of race mode. Spiked meteors function exactly the same as basic meteors, that is being able to be destroyed by bombs and causing a game over if they pass the red zone, except spiked meteors do not cause chain reactions. If a bomb is placed around a spiked meteor while another bomb destroys the meteor, that other bomb will not be set off but instead count as a miss. Upon being destroyed, spiked meteors will grant the player 10 points. Yellow meteors Appearance Yellow meteors are slightly circular shaped and yellow with three golden, ridged, and slightly shiny plates placed on its front slightly overlapping. Game information Yellow meteors function the same as spiked meteors with the only difference being that they grant 200 points. They first appear on level four of free mode. Star meteors Appearance Star meteors, as their name suggests, are shaped like a typical five-pointed star with small pointed spikes appearing in the gaps between the stars points. Star meteors are grey and appear to be made out of stone with a slight shine to it and a small pointed indentation placed in the middle of it. Game information Star meteors first appear on level 3 of free mode or around the start of race mode. Star meteors function exactly that same as spiked and yellow meteors in both being able to be destroyed by bombs, causing a game over if they pass the red zone, and not being able to participate in chain reactions; however, unlike the other meteors, star meteors have a special ability that activates upon destruction. This ability is that when the star meteor is destroyed, it will leave a stationary black hole in the exact area it was destroyed that temporarily covers an area of the screen. Bombs can be placed inside the black hole as well as meteorites move into it but, because the black hole conceals these object, the player may not be able to determine what is inside it. The player can, however, determine if a coloured meteorite is in the black hole as, if the player clicks inside it, the cursor will change to the colour of the meteorite but if it is an empty space, or a non-coloured meteorite, the cursor will not change. The black hole will eventually disappear after six explosions later with star meteorites granting 50 points upon destruction. File:Black_hole.png|A black hole left by a star meteor Trivia *Interestingly, a black hole caused by a star meteor cannot completely cover a spike meteor due to the spikes protruding from the meteor's sides. Category:Meteor Chain Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists